


Say Cheese!

by Lilbug121



Series: A Series of Relatively Fortunate Events [3]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the Baudelaires take a family picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!

"Alright, Violet, you need to be more to the left. No, sorry, my left I mean."

"Like this?"

"Sort of? I Don't really have an eye for this sort of thing."

"I'm sure it will look fine."

Beatrice played absently with the ruffles of her skirt, sitting in Violet's lap. She really wanted to change into her play clothes and go outside, but she knew she couldn't just yet. They did this every year, and it has gone the same since Beatrice can remember. Violet would have some new last-minute improvement to the camera or the timer or the development process, usually installing it with her hair still half in curlers. Klaus would struggle to line up the shot to fit them all in, especially now that Sunny was decidedly too old to sit in someone's lap, but too short to be in the shot without standing on something. 

Eventually Klaus was satisfied with everyone's placement, and stood just slightly behind and to the right of the chair Violet held Beatrice in. Sunny was in front of him, slightly to the left. Violet reminded Beatrice to look at the camera when she smiled, and they all tried to find an expression that didn't look awful (as many normal expression do when captured on film).

Just then, Klaus suddenly started laughing slightly, and looked at Violet.

"Hey, Violet. Do you remember what Dad always did when we took family pictures?"

Violet smiled a bit and looked at her brother, laughing as well. "Oh, yes! He would always tell us to say cheese, because the hard 'e' makes you smile, and Mom would always say something like Chedder or Gouda instead, and we would all laugh."

"And he always got the picture at just the right time while we were laughing, somehow! I still don't know how he did it."

"And one time Mom said cake, and when you asked her why she said it was because of cheesecake!" Sunny added.

"Do you know what Mom would do to get you to smile, when you were too young to laugh at jokes?" Klaus asked.

Sunny shook her head no. 

"She would start tickling you!" he answered, doing just that and causing her to laugh even more; Beatrice added her own laugh, a high-pitched racious giggle that is only found in the smallest of children. 

Klaus smoothed out Sunny's dress a bit as he stopped; everyone's face was red with laughter, and no one could stop smiling.

Grinning, Klaus faced the camera. "Say cheese!" he instructed, and caught a picture as he heard laughing replies of American, String, and Mozzarella.


End file.
